Chapters 4
Chapter 4:Time Of Need Three weeks went by since the battle on the train.Keegan and Ventus wondered if they would ever be able to go back to Hogwarts.Ventus then apparated to a hillside overlooking the sea.He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the sea. "Aqua Eructo."He said,casting the spell.The spell allowed him to control some of the water in the sea.He raised a certain amount and controlled it to move it and shape it to look like an archway.He stared down it,thinking.He then lost focus and the spell canceled.He shook his head and apparated back to Keegan's house.When he did,he found Keegan waiting for him outside.Keegan grabbed his arm and dragged him into the house into Keegan's room.Keegan quickly closed the door and locked it.Ventus then stared at Keegan as if he wasn't himself. "Are you mad?That hurt."Ventus said,holding his arm. "T-The Ministry i-is here..."Keegan stuttered. "...And?...It's just the Ministry." "No.You don't get it.The Ministry thinks that we caused the attack on the train."Keegan said. "What?Why?They don't have proof.And how did we plan the attack?Why would they think we did?" "It's because we apparated off the train and no one else did." "Well that's their fault."Ventus said.Someone then knocked on Keegan's door.Ventus and Keegan looked at each other.Ventus pulled out his wand and crept slowly to the door.He stopped and put his hear to the door.He could hear the Ministry Officials talking. "But sir...what...they...attack?"He heared a Ministry Offical say. "They...during attack...help...Hogwarts."He heard another say.He then unlocked the door and jumped back.Keegan then pulled out his wand and aimed it at the door.The Ministry Officials then walked in. "Woah!We aren't bad guys.Lower your wands."A Ministry Official said. "Give us a reason to."Ventus said.The Ministry Official looked at him with a smirk.He then told the other Officials to leave the room.When they did,Ventus and Keegan lowered their wands.They looked at each other and back at the Official. "If helps much,i'll give you my wand."The Official then pulled out his wand and threw it to Ventus.Ventus caught it and put it in his pocket.Keegan grabbed three chairs and laid them out.They all sat down at a table in Keegan's room. "My name is Albert.I have heard of your guys participation in the attack on the train.Pretty impressive that you apparated past the Anti-Disapparition Jinx."Albert said,looking at Ventus. "If your hear to accuse us of starting it then you should know that we didn't start the attack."Ventus said. "No worry's.I know you didn't.But we have a lead."Albert said with a smirk. "Which is?"Keegan asked. "After the train collapsed in the Black Lake we searched it.We found that the Anti-Disapparition Jinx that is always on the train was still there.But when we searched it,we found a dead man.But the person wasn't a student nor a teacher.We then knew that he was one of the attackers."Albert said.Keegan and Ventus looked at each other. "We found his wand and decided to see what his last spell was.When we did,we found that the last spell he casted was in fact the Anti-Disapparition Jinx.Meaning,he must of removed it somehow to get onto the train and quickly put it back on to look like as if it was never removed.We also found a few more dead bodies of the attackers."Albert continued. "Well now you know we didn't start the attack."Keegan said. "True.And the others did thought you started it but they know you didn't."Albert said.Ventus thought about what Albert said.He then remembered that Keegan said they were New Death Eaters. "What are New Death Eaters?"Ventus asked. "Pardon?"Albert said.Keegan then looked at Ventus and shook his head.Ventus nodded at Keegan and Keegan sank into his chair. "When the train was infiltrated,Keegan said they were New Death Eaters.I never recognized the term.What are they?"Ventus asked.Albert sighed.He looked at Keegan,who had a depressing look on his face,and looked back at Ventus. "New Death Eaters are a remormed group of the previous Death Eaters that were at reign during the Second Wizarding War.When Voldemort,I'm sure you have heard of him,was revived,that was when the war was officially started.He then broke out all his previous Death Eaters that were incapacitated in Azkeban,including probably the most dangerous one of all."Albert said. "Bellatrix Black."Ventus said. "Yes.Or as she was then refered to after her marrige,Bellatrix Lestrange.She only got happiness from killing and torturing innocent Wizards and Muggles.She was the last seath Eater alive during the climax of the war until she was killed by Molly Weasley.She had a daughter that no one knew about before the battle.the daughter still lives and is wanted in nearly every Wizarding country,"Albert explained. "But i still don't know who they are." "When the Death Eaters were formed by Voldemort,they hated any wizard who wasn't a 'Pure-Blood'.They were made up of mostly 'Pure-Bloods'.Carissa Lestrange,the daughter of Bellatrix,reformed the group and called them the New Death Eaters.It is unknown if they hate anyone who isn't a 'Pure-Blood' but we do know some of their objective." "Which is?"Ventus asked. "They have been stealing rare.magical artifacts.She has recently had her eye on a ring known as 'The Resurrection Stone'."Albert said. "One of the Deathly Hallows."Ventus said. "Right.She even murdered a family,thinking they had it.She even found out that they had stolen one of her items she stole.When she found out,she murdered them."Albert said.Ventus then started thinking.He wondered if his parent's murderer was her. "D-do you...happen to know the n-names of the family?"Ventus asked. "I do.They were my best friends.Terra and Aqua Hollow."Albert said.Ventus then got an angry look.His black eye started turning red.Keegan then sat up and patted Ventus pack.Ventus eye went back to black. "They were my parent's."Ventus said. "I know...Now the Ministry doesn't want you to know this but i think you should get a fair chance at Carissa tonight."Albert said,making sure no one but Ventus and Keegan could hear him.Ventus then looked up at Albert. "How?"Ventus asked with a happy tone. "Well...about half an hour ago,Headmistress Taylor of Hogwarts reported that a large group of people were gathering just outside the barrier around Hogwarts and that the barrier was slowly deteriorating.We know these are New Death Eaters and that they are planning to storm Hogwarts in search of whatever it is they want."Albert said. "And you want me and Keegan to fight."Ventus said. "Your a smart boy,Ventus.It also gives you a chance to face Carissa.We don't want you to kill her but at least incapacitate her so we can put her in Azkeban."Albert said.Ventus and Keegan looked at one another. "How are we gonna get past the Anti-Disapparition Jinx?"Keegan asked. "You guys are going to?Even knowing you can very easily die?"Albert asked. "Yeah."Ventus said.Albert then grinned. "We have created a portkey that will take you into Hogwarts.The portkey is the rock that is next to the Black Owl down there.When your ready,just talk to me."Albert said. "Your going to be in it too?"Keegan asked. "Yes.Now i'll be downstairs.Hurry."Albert said. Albert turned around and walked down the stairs.Keegan and Ventus looked at each other. "Albert," Ventus said,digging in his pocket. "Catch!" Ventus threw Albert his wand. "Thanks kid. "Albert replyed. Chapter 5:The Final Momments Ventus reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black bag. "What is that?"Keegan asked. "This is what we are going to keep our supplies in.Luna got this for me when i was 11.I never thought i would put it to use until just now.Now,i'm going to put an Undetectable Extension Charm on it.You go get what ever it is we need."Ventus said. "Right."Keegan said. Ten minutes later,Keegan and Ventus walked downstairs.albert then saw the black bag. "What is that?"Albert asked. "It is holding our supplies we may need." "Are you guys ready?"Albert asked.Keegan and Ventus looked back at each other.Ventus looked at Shadowbolt who was across the room from him.He looked down at his feet and saw a Black feather from Shadowbolt.He picked it up,smiled,and looked back at Shadowbolt.He placed the Black feather in the bag and tied it around his belt. "I'm ready."Ventus said. "Me too."Keegan said. "Good.Place your hand on the rock.When i get to 3,we will apparate into Hogwarts."Albert said. "1...2..."Albert started the countdown.Ventus and Keegan closed there eyes.They gripped the rock tighter. "...3."Albert finished.They suddenly apparated away from the house and into Hogwarts.When they opened there eyes,they saw Headmistress Taylor waiting for them. "Keegan...Ventus...glad to see you guys are okay."Taylor said. "Thanks.How much longer until the barrier is gone?"Ventus asked. "Not long at all.At the most,i give it 10 minutes.And we still need to evacuate."Taylor said. "Evacuate?Who is participating in the battle?"Keegan asked. "No Slytherins are and anyone in there 4th year or below is being evacuated.Meaning Hayden will be apparated home."Taylor said.Keegan then let out a sigh of relief.They then heard a cracking sound. "What was that?"Keegan asked. "That would be the barrier.It is deteriorating fast,we need to hurry and get everyone evacuated."Taylor said. "Not to worry.I'll create portkeys and have them apparated to King's Cross to get home."Albert said. "Thank you Albert.Now,Keegan and Ventus,the participates are waiting for you in the Grand Hall.Get ready for battle as i think the Barrier is practically gone.And give everyone a little speech to help them over the nervousness."Taylor said.